Del Odio al Amor solo hay un Paso!
by Kemita Cullen
Summary: Bella Recien mudada en Forks vive la llegada de Los cullen, Se odia con uno de esos chicas y otro es su mejor amigo, comienza a enamorarse de otro chico nuevo en el instituto aunque el chico odiado siempre esta en sus pensamientos!
1. Solo Un Olor!

Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen a la Maravillosa Stephanie Meyers, Yo Solo Tomo sus Características y nombres para crear una historia con las ideas que esta diosa de la literatura ha implantando en mi mente.!

**SOLO UN OLOR**

Otra más de esas noches, nubladas, sin luna, y con una lluvia torrencial que alborotaba el olor de la naturaleza, de la tierra y los arboles del bosque detrás de casa... mi casa, que no sentía tan mía, tenia acá un par de semanas, mi madre y yo habíamos venido a vivir con charlie mi padre, porque nos parecía o mejor dicho a ella, René, le parecía que debíamos vivir todos juntos como una buena familia sin importar que el trabajo de ella quedara en Phoenix y tuviera que ir y venir a intervalos irregulares. Ella es diseñadora y hace un trabajo fenomenal, así que ya podrán imaginar su pinta, siempre a la moda, hermosa, se arreglaba cada mañana sin importar que tuviera que hacer, de cabello riso y castaño, piel blanca bronceada, le encantaba el sol todo lo contrario a mí, yo amaba el frio, la lluvia, mi piel era tan blanquecina que mama decía que parecía momia, mi cabello era del color castaño como ella pero de un liso alborotado como el de Charlie. Era mas fácil convivir con papa, disfrutaba del silencio igual que yo, éramos tan parecidos, iguales como gotas de agua diría mama, pero bueno ese no era el caso, el caso es que disfrutaba tanto la noche lluviosa que me sentaba en la ventana a pensar escuchando mi música favorita hasta que casi me tumbaba de sueno ahí mismo.

Mañana me tocaba enfrentar nuevamente el suplicio del instituto, no era igual que el instituto en Phoenix donde tenía a mi grupo de amigos, todos geniales, donde me era fácil desenvolverme entre el alumnado y donde me sentía a gusto. En Fork conocía a muchos de los nacieron igual que yo, ya que cada verano me iba a vivir con mi padre desde hace unos 7 años que él se vino a vivir acá, a causa de su trabajo y como era el Director del hospital central conocía a todas las familias de la región, pero a pesar de esto, aquí el instituto no era lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente desayunábamos mama y yo cuando papa bajo listo para ir a trabajar, se sentó a tomar una taza de café antes de salir y para "conversar" un poco con nosotras, usualmente solo conversaba mama diciéndonos que debíamos hacer o que no.

-Hoy Llega el nuevo dr chicas, el Dr Cullen, una nueva familia en el pueblo, porque tiene esposa y 5 hijos, todos de edad de instituto Bella que te parece? tal vez hoy asistan a tu clase.

Comento mi padre con verdadero entusiasmo, claro un compañero nuevo de trabajo, un doctor que seguro tendría la misma ansiedad de conocimiento e investigación por la medicina que mi padre, y sus hijos, que me importaban sus hijos, serian unos nuevos en el instituto igual que yo, seguro los mirarían como la nueva atracción y tratarían de averiguar toda su vida como lo hacían con migo aun luego de haber pasado 2 semanas de mi llegada.

-Que bien papa- le dije fingiendo animo -Espero que el nuevo Doctor se haga tu amigo, y que sus pobres hijos puedan sobrevivir al show que les espera en el instituto- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a lavar los platos.

-Bella no seas así, esos chicos del instituto solo son un poco curiosos- dijo mi madre

-Curiosos?- Replique. -Por dios mama, a los 5 años se acepta que seas curioso pero a los 17?.. Es cosa de tontos.- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Hay hija no todos parecen tener 30 a los 17 como tu querida.- Dijo René dándole un codazo juguetón a charlie quien exploto en carcajadas y dijo:

-Cada vez te pareces más a tu amado padre hija.-

Salí de la cocina escuchando sus carcajadas, tome las llaves de mi auto, mi mochila y salí diciéndoles adiós ruidosamente para que notaran que me iba, ya que habían comenzado una entusiasmada demostración de amor.

Tenía un auto fabuloso, según yo, un wolsvagen escarabajo del ano 1988 de color rojo, perfecto para mí, aunque hacia bastante ruido al avanzar, sin importar esto, yo lo amaba. Conduje hasta la escuela tranquilamente, escuchando un poco de mi música favorita. Al entrar al aparcamiento del instituto note que había un gran alboroto alrededor de un auto, me estaciones, baje del auto y camine cautelosamente hacia el tumulto de gente, tratando de escuchar lo que decían, solo oí frases de admiración.

-Waoo, Esta maravillo, Pero de quien será?

-Esta genial, me encanta, yo quiero uno

-ohhh yeahhhhhhhh Esto sí es un auto.

Cuando me fije bien tenía a Mike a mi lado y me decía :

- Que? tu también entusiasmada con el auto nuevo de quien sabe quién?.

-ja! Hola Mike. Qué tal? La verdad no sabía ni que miraban pero si es un auto nuevo debe ser de algún nuevo alumno.- Respondí!

-Un auto nuevo? Son dos Bella! siempre tan despistada, Solo que el otro no es tan llamativo.

-Dos?-

Mike señalo con un gesto el auto estacionado en frente de nosotros, un volvo de color plateado, hermoso, si hermoso pero ostentoso, el auto que cualquier chico del instituto hubiese deseado tener. Dios si ese no era tan llamativo, que auto seria el que todos tapaba con su curiosidad. AL fijarme entre los demás pude ver un reluciente porche amarillo, que la verdad sí que era fabuloso.

-Wao, esto sí que es impresionante, pero creo saber de quienes son.!

Mike sorprendido me miro con cara de no estar entendiendo nada a lo que le respondí:

-Nuevos Mike, nuevos estudiantes. Papa me hablo de un nuevo doctor que llegaría hoy al hospital y me dijo que tenía 5 hijos en edad de instituto como nosotros, así que ya no seré la nueva por acá.!

Mike soltó una carcajada. -jajaja, hay bella no cambias, eres la misma chica aterrorizada de la popularidad que conocí hace 7 años, jajaja. Bueno vayamos a clases a ver si averiguamos quienes son los nuevos.

Con gesto de contrariedad lo seguí. Mike creía conocerme del todo pero la verdad es que no, solo un poco mi parte superficial, porque a pesar de que fue mi amigo desde que conocí fork, el siempre tuvo un asomo de quererme para algo más que una amiga, y sinceramente no me hacia ni pisca de gracias, no es que Mike no fuera agraciado, era un chico lindo, de cabello rubio, ojos color miel, linda sonrisa, y gran sentido del humor, el popular entre las chicas, pero tenía algo o mejor dicho le faltaba algo para que me gustara de manera que pudiera considerarlo para novio.

Era la hora de la clase de matemáticas, Mike asistía a esta clase con migo y como era un poco torpe con esto y yo me las arreglaba bien con los números se sentaba a mi lado desde el primer día que asistí al instituto. Al comenzar la clase , se abrió de pronto la puerta, y de manera grácil entraron una chica y un chico. Todos quedamos sorprendidos y anonadados de la belleza de ambos, eran tan hermosos que parecían ángeles caídos, hasta el profesor quedo boquiabierto al verlos. Ella tan hermosa y esbelta como una barbie, con una hermosa cabellera rubia que caía hasta su cintura , delicadamente tomada con un lazo, vestida de moda, tal como a mama le encantaría verme, y el Chico de cabello cobrizo delicadamente despeinado, con una piel tan blanca como la de ella que parecían un par de perlas andantes, hermoso, vestido con jeans desgastados una camiseta negra tan sencillamente fenomenal que parecía modelo de revista, jamás creí ver unos chicos así aquí en fork.

En un instante todo el mundo recobro el orden y el profesor les indico que pasaran, y converso con ellos un par de minutos. En seguida anuncio:

-Chicos silencio.- todos murmuraban sobre los recién llegados.

- Les presento a Rosalie y Edward Cullen, Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros de clases, Por favor denles una agradable bienvenida al instituto. Tomen asiento por favor- Dijo al final dirigiéndose a ellos.

La Clase continuo con los recién llegados sentados al fondo del aula, sentí un particular interés luego de que Edward el chico nuevo pasara a mi lado y despidiera un olor totalmente irresistible, no podía relacionarlo con ningún perfume que conociera, era tan tentador que provocaba ir detrás de él solo por oler ese hipnotizarte aroma. Deje mi mente vagar durante la clase, pensando en lo hermoso que eran ambos y en ese olor... por dios no podía sacarlo de mi mente. Cuando sonó el timbre Mike me llamo:

-Hay Bella, Te Quedaras a ver clases con el siguiente curso?- Con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, al ver que me sobresaltaba a su llamado.

-ehhh no vamos, Tenemos historia-

Caminamos hasta el aula de la siguiente clase, Hablando acerca de los trabajos a entregar, Mike no toco el tema de los nuevos alumnos ni yo tampoco lo hice, no quería que se diera cuenta que había estado pensando en ellos, en especial en el chico de olor deseable. Las Clases transcurrieron sin ninguna alteración ni presencia de los nuevos alumnos del instituto, seguramente estaban en otras secciones, y vaya que lo agradecía no quería andar distraída en todas las clases pensando en perfumes y cabelleras maravillosas.

El alboroto se formo a la hora del almuerzo, en el comedor todos hablaban en murmullos muy altos, acerca de esos hermosos alumnos que habían visto, al parecer los cinco Cullen habían entrado a diferentes clases o caminado por diferentes pasillos dejando a todos atónitos con su belleza. Jessica mi amiga había visto a uno de ellos, según su descripción era un chico alto, muy blanco, de cabello negro rizado, y su mayor atracción era los grandes músculos que tenía en todo su cuerpo, al parecer ella había quedado embobada con esto, ya que no recordaba ni en que clase lo había visto. Genial estos chicos iban por ahí haciendo que olvidáramos todo a nuestro alrededor con su increíble belleza, lo mismo le sucedió a Ben que enseguida llego con tyler y según ellos habían visto a una chica que caminaba como bailarina y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de cabello puntiagudo, y delicadas facciones y que parecía muy agradable pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada porque estaba acompañada de un chico al cual no recordaban, porque sus pensamientos seguía en esta sonriente alumna.

A mitad de la hora de almuerzo se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entraron los 5 cullen, imagine que debían ser ellos porque iban con la chica rubia y aquel muchacho de olor maravilloso. Todo quedo en silencio, nos dedicábamos a admirar la belleza cegadora de esos 5 ángeles que acababan de entrar. Identifique la chica de la cual habían hablado ben y tyler, si era cierto andaba como bailarina y sonreía en todo momento, a su lado iba un chico rubio, alto, fuerte y hermoso. Junto a ellos estaban la rubia y el chico de cabello negro que había impresionado a Jessica con sus enormes músculos y vaya que músculos que tenia, seguro encajaría en el equipo de football americano y la rubia tipo barbie que ya había entrado a mi clase con aire petulante y con esa mirada de regocijo porque todos la veían. Pero mi atención se capto más que todo en el, ese chico de maravilloso aroma, como lo conseguía, como lograba oler tan bien que ni lograba describirlo. Caminaron por todo el comedor hasta la última mesa que permanecía vacía por estar muy alejada y se sentaron allí comer nada, muy quietos, solo hablando entre sí de vez en cuando y observando al resto de los alumnos como quien observa algo a lo que no le da mucho interés.

PD: Este Fic Esta COmenzando Prometo Actualizar Cada semana COn un nuevo Capitulo!.

PD2: Debo agradecer a Siil Por inspirarme a escribir fics con sus maravillosas historias, y tambien por apoyarme

Tambien debo agradecer a Anabel por apoyarme tambien es esta loca historia y por decir que el gusta. jaajaj. tambien el titulo del Fic Se lo adjudico a ella! Fue su Maravillosa idea!...

asi que este fic VA DEDICADO A USTEDES CHICAS! gracias!

LAS QUIERO MUCHO!

ATT: KEMITA CULLEN!


	2. Invitados de Honor!

Personajes pertenecienten a La diosa Meyer.!...

**INVITADOS DE HONOR**

Tome un ducha caliente para relajarme, sentía que el día había sido un poco pesado, decidí tomar el ultimo duchazo con agua fría para ponerme un poco más activa , esta noche prometía ser sorprendente y no quería perder ningún detalle. Me senté en la cama a pensar que ropa ponerme, yo simplemente no era como mama que con cualquier ropa solía verse fabulosa. Decidí vestir un jean desgastado zapatos deportivos y una camiseta básica, no sabía que tanto duraría en la cena, tal vez podría disculparme con excusa de realizar alguna tarea para el día siguiente, sabía que a Charlie y René no les importaría si de deberes se trataba.

Escuche un ruido abajo y a mama dándole indicaciones a Charlie, cepille mi cabello y decidí bajar para ayudar con el alboroto. Al bajar las escaleras vi a papa organizando las nuevas sillas que había logrado comprar.

-Wao! Papa, mama te debe un agradecimiento, no creí que fueras capaz de recordar cómo eran nuestras sillas. Jajaja.-

-Bueno Bella te contare un secreto, no recordaba cómo eran, pero el vendedor me ha ayudado, recuerda a tu madre perfectamente.-

-Lo sabiaaaa Charlie Swan…- Dijo mama – Sabia que no recordarías nada, vamos mueve esa alfombra un poco a la derecha para que abarque todas las sillas.-

Ordene los cojines de los muebles y encendí la tele, para aparentar que no los esperábamos con tanto afán. Yo no quería que los nuevos chicos del instituto creyeran que me moría por tenerlos en mi casa, hasta saque el juego de video y coloque algunos juegos regados en la mesita para que creyeran que estaba ocupada antes de que llegaran.

Se escucharon unos neumáticos estacionarse frente a la casa y en seguida otro auto, papa miro por la ventana y dijo - Ha llegado Carlisle con su familia, se amable Bella no te quedes jugando sola, invita a las chicas a jugar con tigo.-

-Jajaja Charlie déjala- dijo mama – Son solo chicos ellos verán que quieren hacer-

-Eh Dije Las Chicas- dijo papa,- y Nada de andar con ese grandote que viene allí-

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta y papa abrió muy emocionado.

-Bienvenido Carlisle- dijo con una gran sonrisa y extendiéndole los brazos para que entrara, Carlisle también sonrió y abrazo a papa en señal de agradecimiento.

Quede hipnotiza no podía dejar de mirarlo, que clase de doctor era este?, era perfectamente hermoso, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, atlético y con una gracia al caminar increíble, me recordó a aquella chica, Rosalie con su hermosa y larga melena rubia.

En seguida Carlisle entro y dijo: -Charlie que honor estar en tu hogar, Ella es Esme mi esposa- ella muy gentilmente estrecho la mano de papa, y el hiso un gesto con su cabeza.

- Y ellos son mis hijos- Fueron entrando uno por uno mientras Carlisle los presentaba.

- Rosalie- la chica de cabello rubio y largo continuaba hermosa como en el instituto, vestida a la moda, pero con otra ropa totalmente a la moda, jeans desgatados y ceñidos al cuerpo, un hermoso top color fucsia que acentuaba su parecido a la barbie y unos enormes tacones negros. Saludo a Charlie con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que no me agrado mucho.

En seguida Carlisle anuncio: -El es Jasper- otro chico rubio de cabello un poco rizado, igual de blanco y hermoso que su padre. Detrás de él entro una chica baja, con andares saltarines y muy sonriente, ella misma se presento:

-Mucho gusto Charlie soy Alice, y estoy muy emocionada de conocerlos- y su sonrisa se ensancho más. Era realmente simpática esta chica, su cabello corto me encanto y su manera de vestir, creo que podría llevarme bien con ella.

Enseguida Carlisle dijo – el es Emmett- y vi como entraba ese chico grandote que decía Charlie y de quien había estado hablando Jessica. Realmente era grande y con demasiados músculos diría yo. Saludo a Charlie como si lo conociera de toda la vida, estrechando rápidamente su mano y con una breve palmada en su hombro, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Hey Charlie gracias por invitarnos a comer- dijo

Y detrás de él entro Edward, y su olor vino inmediatamente a mi cabeza, su padre lo presento y el bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y estrecho fuertemente la mano de Charlie, pero no pronuncio palabras, su gesto era frio, no se veía alegre como el restos de sus hermanos.

Al entra a la sala me vieron todos allí sentada fingiendo jugar con el video juego. Charlie me anuncio: -Carlisle ella es mi hija, Isabella- me levante del sillón y intente sonrei lo mas alegremente posible,

-Bella- dije y Carlisle me dio un pequeño abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

- y ellos son mis hijos, veo que están de las mismas edades espero que se lleven bien-

Alice, me sonrió abiertamente y se acerco y me abrazo muy cariñosamente,

-Espero que Seamos grandes amigas- dijo y Jasper me tendió su mano y dijo

-Encantado de conocerte- y a su vez la rubia solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

En seguida tenía a Emmett, el grandote a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo: -Eh! Veo que te gustan los videos juegos, podemos jugar juntos- con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Charlie abrió sus ojos como platos y puso esa cara que yo sabía que decía "recuerda la advertencia" y reí disimuladamente a la vez que le asentía.

Mama Salió de la cocina y saludo a todos mientras que Charlie la presentaba a Carlisle, su esposa y los chicos. En seguida Esme se ofreció en ayuda a mama en la cocina, y cuando se alejaban oí como le comentaba que hermosa casa teníamos y mama decía que la había diseñado ella misma.

Invite a todos a pasar a la sala a jugar los videos juegos ya que Emmett prácticamente había comenzado a jugar solo. Estuvimos jugando Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo por alrededor de 40 min, Rosalie se disculpo diciendo que era mala en esto y se limito a mirarnos mientras que Edward permanecía sentado, distante, mirando sin mirar, su expresión era pensativa, por un momento sus ojos y los míos hicieron contacto, pero de inmediato desvié la mirada, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado, como el de sus hermanos y sus padres y me hiso sentir intimidada automáticamente, además ya era suficiente con tener que oler su perfume más intensamente que en la escuela. Ahora si no podría sacarlo de mi mente.

La verdad me sentía muy cómoda hablando con Alice y Emmett, hasta relajada, pero en cuanto me percataba de Edward allí como si fuera una estatua me sentía realmente incomoda. Decidí ayudar a mamá a arreglar la mesa y los dejé allí conversando con Charlie y Carlisle.

Al estar lista la cena les anuncie que ya podían sentarse a la mesa y les ofrecí servir sus bebidas, a lo que Edward muy amablemente se negó y dijo que él lo haría. Vi como servía las copas con un poco de vino, a las chicas nos sirvió menos y un poco más para Charlie, Luego cada quien decidió que servir en su plato y comenzamos a comer, estaba sentada entre mama y Alice y vi como ella servía solo un poco de carne y ensalada en su plato. Emmett parecía ser el que mas comía por que enseguida se sirvió un poco mas de carne. Aunque la verdad el resto comía bastante lento.

Conversaron Charlie, René, Carlisle y Esme sobre diversos temas, mientras nosotros escuchábamos, hasta que René muy curiosa pregunto:

-Esme como es tener cinco chicos en casa ,de casi la misma edad y poder sobrevivir a eso?- un poco sorprendida, mirando a los chicos. –Es que yo solo tengo a Bella y a veces me resulta difícil, es como si viviéramos 3 adultos, en ocasiones dudo que tengo una hija adolescente.-

Todos se carcajearon brevemente por la pregunta y la cara de concentración de René, su pregunta era realmente seria.

Esme con una gran sonrisa respondió – Pues en algunos momentos es difícil, porque estos chicos se pelean, y me hacen desastres en la casa, pero otras veces me siento igual que tu René, como si no tuviera hijos adolescentes, y estoy muy orgullosa de ellos!- y miro dulcemente a sus hijos.

Mama sonrió ampliamente y dijo – si eso es el amor de madre, siempre tienes un motivo para sonreír y sentirte maravillada por el ser que has logrado crear.-

Vi como Edward contraía su gesto, como si no le hubiese gustado lo que mama acababa de decir. No le di mucha importancia, y clave mis ojos en el plato y continúe comiendo. La cena continuo entre conversaciones sin poco interés, la mayoría de los cullen no bebió su vino, excusándose de que no solían beber, y que solo probarían un poco.

Carlisle nos conto la historia de la familia y de cómo tenían ahora 5 hijos casi de las misma edad.

-Los hemos adoptado Esme y yo- dijo con una alegría evidente en sus ojos.

-Edward fue el primero, luego adoptamos a Rosalie y muy seguido a Jasper, Alice y Emmett fueron los últimos en llegar a la familia ambos son hermanos de sangre, aunque todos se consideran hermanos verdaderos entre sí-

-Para nosotros fue maravilloso, teníamos suficiente dinero, muchas ganas de tener una enorme familia así que tomamos la decisión de la adopción. Todos estos chicos tienen un pasado difícil- continuo Esme, -Pero ahora su vida es diferente y Feliz, Cierto?- dijo mirando a sus hijos con una gran ternura en los ojos y una sonrisa muy acogedora.

Todos sus hijos asintieron y le sonrieron abiertamente con alegría y agradecimiento reflejados en su cara.

Al terminar la cena Carlisle indico que ya se iban a su casa, que los chicos debían ponerse al día con los deberes y ya era un poco tarde. Los acompañamos hasta afuera de la casa mientras entraban en sus autos. Me despedí de cada uno de ellos muy amablemente. El primero fue Carlisle quien me dio un corto abrazo y dijo: -Gracias por ser tan amable Bella espero nos veamos pronto, que tengas buenas noches.-

-Gracias linda, Eres muy atenta- Dijo Esme Tomando mis manos entre las suyas, y deseándome buenas noches.

Luego me despedí de Jasper con un sonrisa y un simple hasta luego, al igual que de Rosalie, aunque ella solo se limito a mirarme, Edward ya se encontraba dentro del auto, mientras que Alice y Emmett me abrazaban.

-Bella espero que seamos grandes amigas, me caes muy bien.- dijo Alice

-Te veo mañana en el instituto.- musito Emmett mientras Charlie lo seguía mirando de manera extraña y yo me reía por lo bajo.

Los despedimos a todos y entramos a la casa. Papa se excuso de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que debía revisar uno informes para mañana, así que mama y yo nos pusimos a limpiar todo.

Cuando tome el plato del puesto de Rosalie me di cuenta que toda su pequeña cena se encontraba dentro de la servilleta de papel que había tomado para limpiar su boca, me quede extrañada, mire su copa de vino, era la única intacta sin apenas un sorbo bebido, me pareció muy extraño, seguro esta chica tendría algún trastorno alimenticio, con todo eso de la belleza, cosa que no parecía extraño al mirar su hermosa y cuidada figura. Terminamos de limpiar todo y poner la casa en orden cuando ya era un poco tarde, así que me despedí de mama y subí a mi habitación para ponerme una ropa más cómoda para dormir.

Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos que me daban vuelvas, una chica hermosa sin nada que envidiarle va a cenar a mi casa y esconde su comida, y su familia muy amorosamente, no se da cuenta, un chico grandote y muy agradable al igual que su hermana alocada, Emmett y Alice, me caían muy bien, esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos en la escuela al menos, a Charlie no le gustaría verme muy cerca de él, una familia recién llegada que ya intimidaba con la mía, que es totalmente distinta, y Edward, su olor y su extraño alejamiento me intrigaban demasiado.

Me quede dormida pensando en todo esto al borde de la ventana con el radio encendido, hasta que papa entro a mi habitación y me despertó para que fuera a la cama y apago la música deseándome buenas noches. Tuve una noche llena de sueños y extrañas imágenes, pero al despertar ya no recordaba nada de eso.

**LE GUSTOO?.. si ya lo se.. no esta tan bueno!..Disculpen la demora, es que entre la universidad y la vida diaria no he tenido mucho tiempo de seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer mi fic de verdadd!... **

**Dedico este capitulo a Melli una chica de la pagina de Facebook The Family Cullen Moon Saga!.. MeLi Muchas Gracias por Comentar Acerca de mi fic!... ! **

**y Por supuesto Dedicado y Agradecimientos para: Siil, Anabel y Jozz!.. Las Adoro Chicas!... **

**Tu Opinion Cuenta. Deja Review!.. **

**:D**

**att: KEMITA CULLEN!...**


	3. Rayos! El Dia Siguiente

**Holaaa Holaaaa Lindos Lectores.. Disculpen el retraso en la actualización del fic, Pero tenía la inspiración desaparecida. Esta vez actualizare más pronto. EL cap 4 Está casi listo Espero que les guste este. Esta un poco corto pero me pareció buena idea dejar un poco de suspenso. Bueno Espero que lo disfruten y Dedico el fic a Siil alias Miss Potter por ser tan buena amiga y dura al momento de darme su opinon. Eso me gusta!.. y Por Supuestoo Tambien a Anabel por siempre apoyarme diciéndome que soy lo mejor. Jaajajaaj Tu eres la mejor ami!... Bueno..**

**Enjoy it!**

**Rayos! EL Día Siguiente.**

Por La mañana desperté un poco tarde, sentía que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que papa me despertó al borde de la ventana, no sentía cansado mi cuerpo pero si mi mente, sentía que había estado trabajando toda la noche por comprender algo , que ahora ya ni recordaba que era. Me sentía confundida y simplemente no lograba recordar nada de lo que soñé. En fin me levante de la cama y tome una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que halle en el armario. Baje a la cocina y allí estaba papa.

- Hola Bella, Buenos días hija Lograste dormir anoche?- dijo Charlie mientras me servía una taza de café y me la ofrecía.

- Ehh si un poco.. -Dije confusa, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Así está tu madre, dice que ha quedado agotada luego de preparar la cena, y decidió quedarse en la cama hasta más tarde hoy-

- Oh! ya veo por qué este café sabe un poco extraño- dije arrugando el seño.

Papa soltó una carcajada y me dijo - Lo siento hija mis manos solo sirven para la ciencia de la medicina, no para la cocina.-

-jajaja, ya veo- Dije. -Hablando de medicina, me saludas a Carlisle hoy si lo ves, me ha caído muy bien , es muy amable.-

-Oh si, te lo dije, es un gran tipo, y su esposa Esme parece tener mucho en común con tu madre, Rene parloteo una par de cosas sobre lo que habían conversado en la cocina anoche, pero yo ya estaba casi dormido así que la verdad no se mucho de que hablaba- dijo guiñándome un ojo al terminar.

-jajaja papa, deberías dejar de estar confesando esas cosas , mama podría oírte-

- ehh.. Si seré mas cuidadoso la próxima- dijo mientras volteaba a mirar por todos lados en búsqueda de una Rene escondida y enfurecida por sus declaraciones.

Yo sonreí ante aquella actitud infantil de mi padre y el también lo hiso al mirarme, me levante, deje la taza de café en el lavaplatos tome una manzana, las llaves del auto y mi mochila para marchame a la escuela.

-Chao papa, que tengas un buen día- le dije mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Chao Bella igual para ti, y me saludas a los Callen si los ves-

Rayos, Los Cullen!.. Esa frase causo shock en mi cerebro y de pronto recordé que durante el tiempo que estuve sentada en la ventana antes de dormirme, mi mente divago acerca de esta extraña familia.

Conduje hasta la escuela tratando de no pensar en los Cullen, llegue al instituto y por suerte no se me había hecho tarde, aun no sonaba la campana, así que me quede en mi auto esperando al sonido estridente de la hora de entrada, no me apetecía charlar con Mike ni escuchar los parloteos de Jessica.

Sonó la campana, baje del auto y camine rápidamente hacia el aula correspondiente a la clase de matemática donde al entrar me encontré con Mike ya en su habitual asiento situado junto al mío.

-Hola Bella- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Mike, que tal?- Respondí mientras tomaba haciendo y me daba cuenta que el profesor aun no llegaba. Oh no! Aun habría algunos minutos para que Mike iniciara una charla.

-Excelenteeee Bella, Que harás al salir? Hemos planeado ir a casa de Ben a comenzar la obra teatral de Literatura.-

-Rayosss la obra, lo he olvidado completamente, lo siento.-

-No te lamentes ni te disculpes todos lo hemos olvidado, pero por suerte aun nos quedan dos semanas, para prepararnos.-

-Gracias a dios, me diste un susto de muerte.- En eso entro el profesor dando los buenos días y pidiendo silencio.

Detrás de el entraron los Cullen con quien compartía esta clase, cosa que había olvidado. Rosalie paso a mi lado para sentarse al final del la clase y me dedico una sonrisa amable y un simple -Hola Bella-. A lo que Mike puso cara de atónito y de no entender que sucedía. Detrás de ella paso Edward y fue como si yo no existiera, llevaba con una expresión petulante en su rostro y se limito a evitar mirarme. Me sentí un poco dolida, pero en seguida recordé la actitud de el la noche anterior, en mi casa y decidí hacer lo mismo, ignorarlo por completo.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad al igual que las clases de las siguientes 2 horas. En la clase de historia me tope con Jasper, el me saludo muy amistosamente y hasta me pregunto si podía sentarse a mi lado, cosa que con gusto acepte y fue realmente increíble lo que este chico sabia sobre historia, estuvo interviniendo durante toda la clase. Fue cómodo compartir la clase con él, era un chico tan tranquilo y que transmitía tanta paz que era fácil establecer una relación amistosa con él.

Al finalizar la clase Jessica asomo su cara por la puerta del aula y me hizo señas para que me apresurara así que salí, sin tiempo de despedirme de Jasper. Caminamos hasta la cafetería y nos unimos a Mike, Ben y Tayler. Tomamos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa acostumbrada. Mientras comiamos llegaron los Cullen, tomaron su comida y conmocionaron nuevamente a los estudiantes en el comedor exactamente igual al día anterior. Y allí estaba el efecto Cullen sobre nosotros.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y cada quien continuo con lo que hacía, ya ellos se dirigían a la mesa del fondo pero al percatarme vi a Emmett el grandote desviarse del camino que seguían sus hermanos y venir directamente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

Por dios que querría Emmett?, y por que se me acercaba en pleno comedor ?

-Hay Dioss ahí viene el grandote- oí decir a Jessica con un tono bastante emocionado y en seguida un gruñido salió de la boca de Mike, a lo que le siguio un - Veamos que quiere- entre risitas de Tayler.

Cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de mi Emmett grito - HEYYY BELLAAAA!..- y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Este chico era de lo más agradable. Espere a que terminara de llegar y lo salude - Emmett que tal ?- con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

El depósito su comida en la mesa y se agacho para poder abrazarme como dios manda. Fue un gesto como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Cuando logre soltarme de sus enormes brazos pude vislumbrar la cara de Jessica, de los chicos y de algunos sentados alrededor que denotaba total sorpresa.

-Todo excelente Bella tu como vas?- Dijo Emmett

-Todo súper- Respondí tratando de imitar su entusiasmos.

-Que bien, Que bien. No te gustaría Comer con nosotros?- Dijo con una mueca en su cara y señalando a la mesa donde sus hermanos estaban sentados.

-Ya casi termino- le dije inclinando mi cara hacia el plato de ensalada casi vacío.

-Oh Bueno. Tal vez cuando todas hayamos terminados puedes venir a conversar.- me respondió sonriendo pero con una evidente desilusión en el rostro.

-De acuerdo acepte.- y también le sonreí. Rayos que había hecho, me acabada de lanzar a los leones. Bien sabía que yo no era asocial pero tampoco era la súper amiga de todos que se abre fácilmente a nuevas personas, y aunque los Cullen hubieran estado ya en mi casa me sentía igual de cohibida sobre todo cuando miraba la expresión de Edward. Pero qué Demonios me iba a quitar la oportunidad de ser amiga de Emmett por su cerrado y amargado hermano?, la verdad es que no, así como el me ignoraba yo lo ignoraría también.

Emmett tomo su comida y se marcho a su mesa mientras yo continúe comiendo y recibiendo las miradas inquisitorias de mis amigos.

-Que Diablos Fue Eso Bella?.- pregunto con una modulación exagerada, Mike.

-Hm..Bueno mi nuevo amigo Emmett- Respondí con duda.

- Ja! Nuevo amigo Bella? Desde Cuando? Por que no me lo presentaste?- Respondió Jessica Totalmente atónita.

-Ayer los Cullen estuvieron en mi casa.- respondí. Sabía que era mala idea ya que nos incursionamos en una larga conversación acerca de la cena que habíamos tenía ayer en casa. Me hicieron relatar todos y cada uno de los detalles hasta más no poder.

Le di gracias al cielo Cuando de repente Jasper Apareció a mi lado sonriendo.

-Jasper- Le sonreí.

-Ehmm Bella veras, Parece que le has prometido algo a Emmett y está ansioso esperando que le cumplas, yo pues no pude soportarlo mas así que vine aquí a pedirte que por favor nos acompañaras en la mesa un rato.- me respondió terminando su petición con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Wao ya veo que con Emmett todo va en serio.- dije más para mí misma que para él.

-Y también creo que Alice se siente ansiosa, dice que serán grandes amigas.-

Vaya como es que podía pensar eso si apenas habíamos conversado un par de veces, bueno la verdad es que a mi también me caía muy bien esta chica y Emmett ni se diga, así que resolví ir con Jasper y sentarme con ellos solo unos momentos, así le cumpliría a Emmett y podría marcharme rápidamente antes de que llegara ese momento vergonzoso en el que ya no tienes nada que decir.

AL llegar a la mesa Emmett Grito - BELLA AL FINNNNN!- se levanto y busco una silla para que me sentara a su lado.

**Que opinan?.. Merezco Reviews?.. Debo Continuar Escribiendo?... **

**Gracias!**


End file.
